Skull/Halo Wars
Skulls are objects that Ensemble Studios hid in levels in Halo Wars. They are meant to make gameplay more challenging and interesting. How to Find Them Each level in Halo Wars has an optional objective where you are asked to kill a certain number of a certain unit type, such as killing 100 Grunts in the first mission, Alpha Base. Once this objective has been completed, the skull location will flash on the mini-maps for a couple of seconds, so it's important to watch the map as you complete the objective. To simplify this, the objective will have a counter that pops up every time you kill a unit of the designated unit type. For example, the HUD will show "56/100 Grunts Killed", when you have killed 56 Grunts for that objective the skull will appear.Halo Wars Official Site Forums, accessed on 25/02/09 The skull will not appear in its location until the objective requirements have been met.Halo Wars Official Site Forums, accessed on 25/02/09 You can press right on the D-pad after you have completed the objective and it allows you to see where its located. Campaign Skulls Look Daddy! Level: Alpha Base Special Objective: Kill 100 Grunts Location: On embankment near the downed Banshee where last set of marines are found. Icon: A skull marked with dummy. Effect: When Grunts die, their Methane Tanks always shoots off. Grunt Birthday Party Level: Relic Approach Special Objective: Kill 20 Jackals Location: At the South end of Alpha Base Icon: A skull marked with Grunt mask and pink party hat. Effect: Grunts explode into confetti after killed. Cowbell Level: Relic Interior Special Objective: Kill 45 Hunters Location: In front of the main console where Forge and Anders are initially pinned down. Icon: A skull covered with a cow pattern (white skull with block splotches). Effect: Destruction physics magnified. Wuv Woo Level: Arcadia City Special Objective: Kill 50 Elites Location: Very eastern part of the map near statue of man holding book. Icon: A purple skull marked with a pink lipstick kiss on its head. Effect: Scarabs shoot rainbow made of pure love. (this is a reference of Age of Mythology, where a cheat called wuv woo will summon a flying purple hippo with a top hat and lipstick, and when it flies rainbows are created, and it attacks by spitting out hearts.) Fog Level: Arcadia Outskirts Special Objective: Destroy 5 Wraiths Location: North west of map on top the highway near two buildings. Icon: A light green mist covering the skull. Effect: No minimap, final score will increase. Sickness Level: Dome of Light Special Objective: Destroy 50 Banshees Location: In the hangar just behind and to the right of the UNSC Base. Icon: A green mist covering the skull. Effect: All player units have 50% fewer hitpoints, final score will increase. Rebel Sympathizer Level: Scarab Special Objective: Destroy 10 Locusts Location: Next to the power node to the west of the Scarab. Icon: A skull marked with a dark green fist on its forehead. Effect: Non-player units get 25% more hitpoints, final score will increase. Rebel Supporter Level: Anders' Signal Special Objective: Kill 750 Flood Infection Forms Location: On cliff edge beside a crevace in the northern part of the map. Icon: Same as Rebel Sympathizer only the fist emblem is red. Effect: Non-player units do 50% more damage, final score will increase. Rebel Leader Level: The Flood Special Objective: Kill 20 Flood Stalks Location: By the downed pelican to the west of your starting base. Icon: Same as Rebel Supporter only the forehead is flaming. Effect: Non-player units start with extra veterancy, final score will increase. Catch Level: Shield World Special Objective: Kill 350 Swarms Location: On the island in the south east section of the map (you need air units to reach it). Icon: A skull marked with 2 baseballs on each side. Effect: All player units recharge unit abilities in half the time, final score will decrease. Sugar Cookies Level: Cleansing Special Objective: Destroy 100 Sentinels Location: North east section of the ship in between both platforms (you need air units to reach it). Icon: Normal skull only it looks like a skull-shaped cookie. Effect: All player units have 50% more hitpoints, final score will decrease. Boomstick Level: Repairs Special Objective: Destroy 12 Spirit Dropships Location: North east section of the ship above the central structure. Icon: A skull marked with explosion effects. Effect: There is a 5% chance that any non-player unit blows up upon death with explosive area of effect damage, final score will decrease. Pain Train Level: Beachhead Special Objective: Kill 10 Flood Bomber Forms Location: In the starting area, near the Flood buildings (west of the starting area). Icon: A skull marked with a red ruby. Effect: All player units train 50% faster, final score will decrease. Bountiful Harvest Level: Reactor Special Objective: Destroy 20 Vampires Location: North-most part of the map near the second Covenant base. Icon: Normal Skull only different colored balls are on each side of skull. Effect: Supplies come in 25% faster, final score will decrease. Emperor Level: Escape Special Objective: Destroy 3 Scarabs Location: North east of the map near a hot water spring and a flood base. Icon: A skull marked with a crown. Effect: All player powers recharge in half the time, final score will decrease. Honor Guard Wraith Level: None Special Objective: Buy Halo Wars Limited Collector's Edition. Location: None Icon: A picture of an Honor Guard Wraith. Effect: Turns all Wraith tanks in your command into Honor Guard Wraiths (excluding jacked ones.) Flame Decal Warthog Level: None Special Objective: Preorder Halo Wars either CE or Normal copy. Location: None Icon: A picture of an Flame decal Warthog. Effect: Turns all Warthogs into Spirit of Fire Flame Decal Warthogs. Category:Halo Wars